


Triss vs Yennefer: A Magical Duel

by Vitezislav



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Catfight, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Sexfight, Vaginal Sex, cockfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Written together with Himi
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Triss vs Yennefer: A Magical Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with Himi

The sorceress Triss Merigold had been away from Kaer Morhen for a while. She had been living in Novigrad until Geralt convinced her to come back to Kaer Morhen. The redhead sorceress arrives at the old stronghold and enters the courtyard. Everything seems peaceful until suddenly a bed crashes against the ground next to her. Triss jumps away just in time, before she can get hit by any debris. Triss looks up and sees the raven haired sorceress Yennefer looking down at her from the balcony. Yennefer doesn't seem to be very pleased and looks extremely angry. Triss looks at the bed that just got thrown down and sees that it's her bed! Did Yennefer just almost kill her with her own bed?!

Triss storms into the castle smashing the two large wooden doors with her magic and she rushes up the flight of stairs towards Yennefer's room. Merigold arrives at the top of the tower and spots the raven haired beauty wickedly smiling at her. The redhead's face turns angry and she demands an explanation from her fellow sorceress.

"WHAT THE FUCK YENNEFER! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DESTROY MY BED?!" Triss yells at Yennefer with steam almost coming out of her ears.

** **

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT I FIND OUT YOU FUCKED GERALT IN THAT BED! I WILL NOT HAVE MY POSITION USURPED BY SOME RED HAIRED HUSSY!" Vengerberg's words seethed with venom and anger as she was practically ready to hurl her once friend out of the tower just like she had her bed.

Her magic and anger crackling around the room and everyone in Kaer Morhen knew to stay away from this fight or else some poor which might get eviscerated by a stray magic spell.

"I am going to make you pay for betraying me Merigold!"

"Betraying you? Geralt only loves you because of some fucking spell! What we have is real and he knows I fuck him better than you!" Triss hisses at the raven haired sorceress.

Triss gathers her own magical powers preparing to defend herself against whatever spell Yennefer might think of using. Merigold knows that Vengerberg is one of the most powerful sorceresses around, but she is one of the few that can compete with her.

"I am going to fuck the bitch out of you Yennefer!" Triss growls at her rival.

"Oh ho! That's some ivory tower there coming from someone who couldn't even get Geralt to make love with her without a love potion and spells. Oh and should I mention how after Geralt helped you shit you begged him to fuck you, oh yes he told me. You can try to fuck me bitch but I'll be damn sure to do the same to you!" Yennefer's magical power is now at its full and she fires a lightning bolt from her hand towards Triss' body.

Triss deflects the lightning bolt and it explodes against a wall. Triss summons a fireball in her hand and launches it at the raven haired sorceress. Yennefer barely dodges the fireball and a small bit of her dress sizzles a bit from the fireball that scraped it. Triss jumps to the side when Yennefer throws a ball of lightning at her and the battle heats up. Triss using fire and Yennefer using lightning. The two supreme sorceresses throwing everything at each other and slowly their clothes are starting to disintegrate from being either struck by lightning or hit by fire.

Three minutes into the fight and both girls have their burnt and ragged clothing fall from their body down onto the floor leaving the two of them in just their lingerie, Yennefer would now just have her thigh high heeled boots, with her lacy stockings coming out the top, connected to a garter belt which hung over her lacy black panties and bra. Her cock big enough to naturally bulge inside of her panties without the need to get hard.

Triss spots the massive bulge inside of Yennefer's panties and her own bulge starts to grow a bit inside her emerald green panties. Her large breasts are being contained by an emerald green bra that glisters in the light. Her knee high heeled boots cover half of her lacy green stockings. Merigold licks her lips when she notices Yennefer's bulge growing slightly. Yennefer must be enjoying the sight of her body and she can't deny that she is enjoying the way Yennefer looks. Triss stretches her body to show off her curves.

Yennefer's feelings of rage fade being replaced by pent up lust for Triss as she begins to stretch her body as well and making her way towards the other sexy sorceress.

"You know Triss you are the only person I'd ever consider my equal in both beauty and sex but now it is time we put an end to that, only one of us can have Geralt and neither of us is willing to share so let’s solve this woman to woman." As she finishes her body now rubs against the red head's own

Triss feels a shiver running down her spine when Yennefer pushes her body against hers. Triss keeps her eyes locked on Yennefer and rubs her body sensually against Yennefer's body. Triss pushes her bulge against the raven haired woman's bulge and tries to get her opponent even more excited.

"I agree that there is only one way to settle this. However to make sure you stay away from Geralt, I will have to turn you into my personal fucktoy. I am going to make sure you will never ever think about Geralt ever again. The only cock you will be longing for, will be my throbbing hard cock. You will worship it every day like a good little bitch." Triss says with a wicked smile licking her lips.

Yennefer and Triss' bodies danced sensually grinding the most intimate parts together all to gain some edge over their greatest rival in the longest and toughest battle of their lives, neither woman would leave this tower quite the same that was for certain.

"Then lets cast the spell it will bind us and freeze time around us until only one sorceress is the victor and the other a fuck toy for the victor." Yennefer would stop her grinding and back a bit away her eyes filled with a fiery passion and hatred for Triss, as she extended her hands waiting for Triss to take them and the two could begin casting the spell

Triss takes a step back and grabs Yennefer's hands. The two sorceresses hold hands and begin to cast the spell together. Time starts to freeze around them and all the noises stop. The two now live in their own created time and space. It only takes one sorceress to break the spell. Triss however plans on spending weeks in here to train Yennefer making sure the raven haired beauty knows her place. Triss moves her hands away from Yennefer and sensually moves her hands over her own body. She can feel her cock throbbing inside her panties and the fabric is barely able to hold back her monster cock. Triss knows hers is one of the biggest around, since the stronger your magic is, the bigger your cock grows. Yennefer however is at least equally as powerful as her and might be slightly stronger in the arts of magic. She is eager to find out if Yennefer's cock is truly bigger than hers or not.

As the duo steps away a choker forms around each of their necks , raven black for Yenn and emerald green for Triss sealing them together in this place. Once the spell has been cast Yennefer steps away still wearing her confident smirk and slides her hands over her body, one softly gropes her bulge and lifting it up as she wiggles her hips a bit to tease her red haired rival, her other hand slides sensually up her stomach, fingers slowly glide up her supple skin until it reach her well-endowed breasts one of which she raises and shifts her body to subtly offer it to the other.

Triss watches Yennefer's movements and she is getting excited. She sensually sways her hips moving towards her rival. She grabs Yennefer's hips and pushes her body against the raven haired beauty's body. Triss starts to grind her bulge against Yennefer's bulge. Triss lets out a sweet soft moan and brushes her lips against Yennefer's lips. Her tongue slips between her lips and she licks her rival's lips.

"You will become a fine pet Yennefer." Triss says with a sultry voice.

The air around the two powerful sorceresses starts to fill with a light pink aphrodisiac mist filling the room with the smell of gooseberries and strawberries as the two continue their erotic dance. supple breasts meet and slightly give way to the other as their hard nipples meet each other’s stiff resistance. Yenn's tongue slides along Triss' own as they briefly exchange saliva.

"Once you've become my plaything like the unicorn I'm going to stuff you every day except for you it won't be simple cotton."

Triss inhales the scent of lilac and gooseberries and her cock throbs a little. Being this close to Yennefer is making her aroused and she wants nothing more than to fuck her rival into submission. Yennefer has been an obstacle for so long and it's finally time to remove the obstacle. Triss rubs her hard nipples against Yennefer's erect nubs causing their breasts to slightly jiggle. Her powerful cock meets Yennefer's strong cock almost causing a spark between them. Triss breaks their kiss and starts to kiss the side of her rival's neck towards her ear.

"I am going to have so much fun taming you." Triss whispers into Yennefer's ear.

Yennefer lets out a small moan feeling the woman kissing down her neck as she sensually slides her hand down the red head's curvy body only to reach her ample rear to give it a quick pinch. The dark haired woman begins to rotate her breasts around Triss' own massaging their breasts with subtle movements of her chest. As their lips part Yen moves her lips over to Triss' earlobe and gently pulls on it and nibbles it before moving down her neck sucking on the lightly colored skin.

"Taming is for the weak, you my dear Triss will be domesticated." She whispered back

Something about Yennefer enrages Triss. The raven haired sorceress is always acting so damn cocky and bitchy. She always thinks she knows everything better and is able to do everything better. Triss is determined to show Yennefer that this time she isn't better and that she is nothing more than a fucktoy. Triss suddenly thrusts her hips forward hard and fast causing her cock to slam into the raven haired woman's cock with a loud smack.

"I am going to ruin you bitch and you will be worshipping my cock every day." Triss hisses at her rival sorceress.

Yennefer smirked noticing Triss’ jealousy she knew the red headed sorceress hated her and she ate it all up because she was better than her and that was always going to be true and this was her chance to prove it to this uppity little girl. Yen let out a gasp as her cock was slammed into, she retaliated in kind while spanking her rival’s ass.

“Such base language leaving your mouth Triss I expected more from you. An animal ruins a sorceress ravages, and subjugates,” one of her hands moves up and grabs the woman’s chin in a soft but firm hold so they locked eyes. “Once we’re finished there will be no more rebellion from you it will be replaced with only desire to please you goddess.” Her tone was confident and full of self-assurance there may be a contest here but the winner was already decided.

Triss simply smiles when Yennefer talks to her. The red haired sorceress knows the kind of games that Yennefer likes to play and this time it's going to bite Yennefer in the ass, well better said fuck her in the ass. Triss lets her tongue snake out of her mouth and between her lips. She makes her own lips wet and blows a kiss towards the raven haired beauty in front of her.

Their cocks are slapping against each other and their breasts are rubbing up and down against one another. Triss softly moans trying to get Yennefer enticed. She can feel Yenn's cock throbbing against her own and her own cock is getting excited as well.

Yennefer smiles and lets her tongue slowly slide out between her lips before engaging Triss' pink muscle which quickly wrap around one another in a bid for dominance. Her lips wrapping around hers as Yenn's hands grab onto Triss' hips and the two meet slapping their cocks together at the same time.

  
"I think we should rid ourselves of these undergarments I want to feel your cock submit to mine flesh to flesh." She said sliding one hand onto Triss' panties and grasped her cock.

Triss lets out a loud moan when Yennefer suddenly grabs her cock. Triss slides her right hand into Yennefer's panties and grabs the raven haired sorceress' massive cock. Just by touching it Triss can tell that Yennefer's cock is bigger than her own. Triss still pulls her rival's cock out of the panties that was covering up the massive beast.

"I think that is a splendid idea." Triss says trying to mock Yennefer a bit with her tone.

Yennefer would pull Triss' smaller but by no means less impressive cock from its cloth sheath. The raven haired sorceress' cock stood proud as she let her lacy panties fall to the ground. Hearing Triss mock her irritated the woman and in that irritated state squeezed painfully tight around the shaft of her cock as the tingling of electricity could be felt emanating from her hand. The static didn't harm if anything it only enhanced the feeling of the hand as it moved along the shaft.

Triss curls up her lower lip and bites it when Yennefer starts to use her magic to tease her cock. She didn't expect her rival to use magic to increase the pleasure she would be feeling. Triss realizes she is at a bit of a disadvantage here, because she usually uses fire magic and the last thing she wants to do is burn Yennefer's cock. Triss however heats up her hand a bit and starts to rub Yennefer's cock head with her warm and now sweaty palm.

Yen would lightly bite her lower lip feeling Triss copy her now and start using her magic to pleasure her cock. With her magic she'd start to convert her electricity into heat and now her hand had the tingling of her electricity and the warmth of Triss' own as she made sure to concentrate her attack on the red head's sensitive head. She steps forwards their shafts rub and slide along one another symbols of their pride.

Triss has to give it to Yennefer, she clearly knows how to pleasure another woman. Triss however is no stranger herself and Yennefer will be just another mindless fucktoy after she is done with her. Triss rubs her shaft alongside of Yennefer's thick shaft, while they both tease and stimulate the other's head. Triss can feel the sparks coming from the raven haired sorceress' hand and her cock responds by throbbing.

Yen smirked feeling that telltale throb coming from Triss' cock but her own wasn't far behind as it throbbed too. Yennefer was confident that Triss no matter how good she was would end up like Phillipa and all the other Sorceress' that challenge her, fucktoys. Her other hand moves down to her rival's balls and does the same thing to it making sure there would be no escape from her pleasure.

Triss suddenly feels jolts of pleasure surging through her balls and stops kissing her rival. She throws her head back and moans in pleasure. She stops pleasuring her rival's cock for a moment, but she quickly gets her head back in the game. She grabs Yenn's balls and roughly squeezes them trying to inflict some pain on her rival. Her other hand resumes rubbing the sensitive head of her rival's cock. Triss pushes her lips back on Yennefer's lips and kisses her much hated opponent.

Yen suddenly grits her teeth feeling her balls being squeezed roughly and returns the favor to Triss not letting that slight go unpunished. She pushes her body roughly against the woman's own and tries to start backing her up towards one of the few remaining beds in the room.

"Enough of this child's play lets settle this like real futa." She said as she broke their kiss."

Triss allows Yennefer to push her back towards one of the beds. She feels the heat emitting from their bodies and thrusts her breasts into Yennefer's breasts. Just before they reach the bed, she quickly turns them around and pushes Yennefer onto the bed. Triss uses her magic to remove any remaining piece of clothing. She grabs her big futa cock and strokes it, while watching Yennefer.

"I agree, time to fuck you silly and make you my bitch." Triss says with a confident voice.

Yennefer growls as she was tossed onto the bed and moves around so she wasn't in a vulnerable position since Triss wasn't taking the initiative and getting onto the bed. Yen grabs her own futa cock and strokes it waiting on Triss. "You going to get on the bed or am I going to be waiting for you to finish pleasuring yourself." She said mockingly to Triss.

"You are an impatient little bitch aren't you?" Triss hisses at her rival.

Triss releases her own cock and seductively sways her hips, while moving towards the bed. She climbs on top of the bed and rests on her knees. Her cock standing tall and proud, ready to take on Yennefer's massive member and defeating it.

"Last I checked we were fighting over who is superior not casual sex partners engaging in foreplay." She replied in her normal sharp tongued manner.

Yen moves onto her knees now and both cocks are lined up slit to slit now kissing and throbbing. Yen starts and shoves her cock forwards without mercy into Triss' own.

Triss lets out a groan when Yennefer makes the first move. Triss pulls her cock back for a second and slams it forward into Yennefer's cock. Their two slits mash together and both sorceresses pull back at the same time. Triss thrusts forwards meeting Yennefer's cock in the middle smacking them together again.

"You wish this was casual sex when I am done with you, because I am going to make you my bitch." Triss taunts her rival.

Yennefer groans as their cocks collide again for a second time head to head in a clash of wills but most importantly hard cocks. The girls pull back to bash together a third tome but Yen slides her cock under Triss' member and aims to ram her cock though/past her balls and into her pussy to claim the first penetration of the match.

Triss prepares to slam her cock into Yennefer's member, but this time Yennefer lowers her cock before they hit each other. Triss feels Yennefer's cock thrusting into her balls, but her rival doesn't stop and continues to slide her cock further. Triss feels Yenn's cock moving up suddenly and her pussy lips start to part allowing Yennefer's massive cock inside of her.

"FUCK!" Triss screams out feeling her pussy being stretched out by Yennefer's monster cock.

Taking advantage of Triss' surprised state Yennefer would go to grab onto her wrists and force the girl down onto her back as she went to ram the rest of her monster cock deep into her rival's fuck hole.

"N-Nnnh, feel that Triss? This is only the beginning of what you're going to experience under me." She says in her cocky, arrogant tone. Her cock throbbing inside the pussy.

Triss gets pushed onto her back and the raven haired sorceress begins to fuck her. Triss feels Yenn's monster cock being pushed further and further into her pussy. Normal woman wouldn't be able to handle the size of such a massive cock, but the magic emitted from both Triss and Yennefer allows both women to take such a massive cock. Triss hears Yennefer talking in her cocky tone and starts to thrust her hips back trying to milk the massive member inside of her.

"Cum for me bitch. I am going to milk every last drop out of your cock." Triss says trying to fight back.

“My cock will fuck your weak pussy raw you pathetic slut!” She snarled and grabbed onto Triss’ ankles bringing them up to the woman’s head and into the mating press position where she start fucking Triss hard.

As she thrusts into her rival her large tits start pleasuring her cock too sliding the woman’s slightly smaller member through her large orbs.

Triss quickly finds herself in trouble with her legs next to her head and her ass slightly off the bed. Yennefer is able to slam her massive cock into her exposed pussy. Her own cock gets devoured by her rival's large breasts. Triss moans in pleasure, as she is being fucked hard and without mercy by her nemesis. The red haired sorceress tries to milk Yennefer's cock, but her pussy muscles are having a hard time gripping the large member.

Yennefer grins as she pulls her cock all the way out of Triss’ pussy only to ram it back inside of her knocking at the gates of her womb. Her lips push up against the sorceress’ own pair as she begin to passionately kiss her and push her tongue into the other’s mouth and dominate there too

Triss tries to keep up with Yennefer, but the raven haired sorceress is slamming hard into her pussy with full force. Triss is used to being fucked, but certainly not like this. Yennefer is silencing her moans by sealing their lips together. Yenn's tongue slips into Triss' mouth and the redhead is having trouble everywhere now. Her cock is getting milked by Yennefer's tits, her tongue is dominated by Yennefer's tongue and her pussy is getting roughly fucked.

Feeling confident in her domination of Triss she would let go of one of her legs and with her magic formed a kinetic-force feedback dildo. The structure of the dildo had a grey outline while the whole thing was onyx black and vibrates lightly in her hands. Smirking as she showed off the sex toy to Triss, Yen broke the kiss. “This is going right up your ass.” She grinned sadistically and pressed the tip of her toy to the red head’s rear and slowly started to push it in.

"No! No way! Yennefer! You fucking bitch!" Triss screams out when she sees the toy that Yennefer produced with her magic.

Triss however can't prevent Yennefer from inserting the toy into her ass. Triss tries to push Yennefer off her, but the raven haired sorceress continues to fuck her pussy, while pushing the dildo deeper into her ass.

“Oh please stop squirming it makes it so much harder to hold onto you.” Yennefer teases as all of your squirming was making the dildo vibrate faster and dig deeper into your ass.

She accidentally lets go and brings her hand to her mouth with a fake apologetic gasp.

“Oh I’m sorry Triss I let go of it.” She said with a sneer.

Her hips would keep pumping deep into Triss’ pussy as her cock head would leak precum into her hole.

"Ahhhmmm... argh... you bitch!" Triss cries out feeling the dildo vibrate hard inside her anus.

Triss tries to get Yennefer off her, but she is simply fucked into the bed by the raven haired beauty. Her cock is leaking pre-cum between Yennefer's breasts and is throbbing hard. Triss moans louder and louder feeling her orgasm getting closer by the second.

Triss wasn’t the only one as Yennefer’s own member would be close to orgasm as well but would do her best to avoid acting like that was the case.

“That’s right cum for your mistress! Shoot your seed all over the room!” She laughed and brought her hand down to the woman’s balls to massage them with her tingling electricity.

"Ahhh... you fucking..." Triss moans out.

Yennefer keeps on slamming her massive member into Triss' exposed pussy. Yennefer is able to fuck her from the perfect angle and she is clearly enjoying it. Triss can feel Yennefer's member throbbing inside of her, but things are becoming too much for Triss. The dildo inside her anus vibrates harder and faster the closer she gets to an orgasm. Finally Triss' cock starts to erupt cumming hard between their breasts.

“Good girl.” Yen coos, her cock continues to fuck Triss’ hole from this angle trying to get the red head to shoot as much cum as possible.

Some of the erupting cum splashed onto Yennefer’s face leaving some sticky strands in her raven locks and white splotches on her face and breasts.

Triss squirms under Yennefer, who continues to fuck her pussy without mercy slamming her cock hard and deep inside of her. Triss is breathing heavy and tries to recover from her orgasm and tries to milk her rival's cock once more. Triss' pussy muscles clench down hard on the massive member trying to make it as tight as possible.

A-ahh...fuck!” Yennefer cries out in a bliss filled moan, as she starts shooting her load deep into Triss’ fuckhole before pulling out and splattering the remaining cum across the sorceress’ body. Her breathing grows heavy and starts to recover from her own orgasm as well.

Triss waits for Yennefer to pull out of her pussy and with her magic blasts Yennefer away from her. Triss uses her magic to grab Yennefer in the air, before the sorceress is able to fall onto the ground. She slams Yennefer down onto the bed and crawls on top of her rival. Triss' hard cock is rubbing between Yennefer's delicious ass cheeks.

"Time to show you how to properly fuck a woman." Triss says with a sultry voice.

Yennefer’s eyes widen as she is suddenly blasted on the air with a small scream from her end before getting caught. A groan leaves her mouth as her body squirms a bit in pain before feeling the worst sensation, Triss’ cock between her ass cheeks.

“No....no,no,no, NO! Not there!” She says knowing this’ll be much worse than what Triss just went through.

"You know what they say Yen, bitches get fucked in the ass." Triss cries out thrusting her cock into Yennefer's ass.

Triss keeps Yennefer's arms pinned against the bed and starts to thrust her hips back and forth slamming her pelvis against the raven haired woman's ass cheeks. Triss drives her cock all the way inside of her rival's ass and pulling almost every inch out for a second, before slamming it all the way back in without mercy.

“Aaaahhh!...Fuck you....TRISS!” Yennefer screams out as her asshole is forced to accommodate her monster sized cock.

The inside of her ass forms to Triss’ cock and clenched around the invading member as some tears stream down her cheeks from the sudden pain while in her mind she’s swearing revenge against her.

"I expected your ass to be fucking tight, but you my cock fits perfectly inside your ass. I bet you get fucked in your ass all the time." Triss groans out, while thrusting her cock in and out of Yennefer's ass.

The red haired beauty is starting to really enjoy herself. She is on top of her rival panting into Yennefer's ear, as she claims her ass. Her cock is slamming hard inside of her nemesis and she wants to break this cocky bitch once and for all. She is keeping Yennefer pinned against the bed, as she goes to town on her beautiful ass, which is a perfect fit for her massive cock.

Yennefer grits her teeth in frustration as she keeps getting fucked in the rear by Triss causing her to groan out with each thrust from her rival. Her hands gripping the sheets of the bed in frustration as she was continually fucked from behind. She starts to squeeze her ass hard, tightening it to milk her cock. Her arm wraps around Triss neck and pulls her in and kisses her lips to push her tongue deep into the woman's mouth.

Triss eagerly accepts the kiss from Yennefer, while she continues to slam her cock deep inside the other sorceress' tight ass. She can feel Yennefer clenching her anal muscles around her cock and it makes the sensation even better. Triss loves breaking in a tight little ass and stretching it out after a long hard battle. She knows that is what going to happen with Yennefer. Yes she is going to stretch out this tight little butthole and turn her rival into her personal cocksleeve.

Now that Triss has been quite distracted Yen would move her fingers which re-activated the magic dildo deep inside of Triss' ass. With another subtle movement of her fingers would drive her magical sex toy deep into Triss' rear essentially ramming the toy into her prostate and vibrates against the weak spot. Yen smirks and would suddenly thrust her ass up to take control of the momentum of their fucking .

"FUCK!" Triss screams out in pleasure.

The dildo that has fucked her ass before has returned and resumes vibrating and fucking her ass. Triss can feel that Yennefer is fighting back now and she is not going to allow the raven haired beauty to be in control. Triss doubles her ass fucking efforts and mercilessly starts to pound Yennefer's ass. She wants to break her rival's resistance, as she can still feel Yennefer's anus trying to milk her cock by clenching around it.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Yen yells out as she starts bucking her hips wildly and shaking her body around to try and get Triss off balance and fall over onto her back.

If this works Yen starts pounding down on Triss' cock without mercy riding her like she's never been ridden before.

"Oh what's the matter dear can you only be dominate while having a cock in someone?" The sorceress would tease and used her magic to form a leash around Triss' neck and pulls her close.

Triss lets out a cry when she suddenly feels a leash forming around her neck and she is pulled towards Yennefer. Triss pushes Yennefer's arms deeper into the bed and continues to slam her massive cock into Yennefer's ass. She can feel her cock throbbing hard inside of the raven haired beauty's ass, but she can't stop now.

"NO FUCK YOU BITCH! FUCKING CUM FOR ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!" Triss cries out.

Yennefer’s mouth opens wide as she lets out a terribly lewd moan of pleasure a she feels the red haired sorceress ravaging her rear with that over-sized cock she boasted. With the grit of her teeth she pulled harder on the leash and would force her bitch rival to make out with her as she continued to milk her cock.

“GO TO HELL WHORE! I’LL LEAVE YOUR BALLS EMPTY YOU DESPERATE DIRTY SLUT!” Yen roared.

Triss keeps on slamming her massive cock into Yenn's ass, while she is forced to kiss the raven haired woman. Triss feels her cock throbbing hard inside of Yennefer's tight ass. Her rival is trying to milk her cock and Triss has to break her opponent's resistance, if she wants to succeed turning Yennefer into her bitch. Triss has only one option and that is to fuck Yennefer with everything that she has.

Yennefer continued to slam her fat ass back onto Triss’ base milking the whole length of her member. Her own member was throbbing desperate to fuck her rival’s holes again. Yenn has two options either dislodge Triss or out fuck her, personally she preferred the former and fuck this bitch silly. In a sudden motion Yennefer would jerk her entire body to the left to throw the two from the bed and perhaps separate

Triss was just getting into a steady rhythm and she was feeling good about her chances. Everything however changes when Yennefer suddenly jerks to the side and throws them both off the bed. The leash around Triss' neck breaks and her cock slips out of Yennefer's ass. Triss hits the floor with an audible grunt. Triss is lying on the floor and pushes her torso off it. She looks over at Yennefer, who is just a few feet away from her on the floor.

Yennefer would let out a yelp as her plan succeeded and the two would go flying off the bed. The best part was feeling Triss’ cock come lose from her asshole. After hitting the floor with an audible groan Yenn begins to push herself up from the floor and see Triss doing the same a few feet away from herself.

The two rivals get back on their feet and Triss smiles over at Yennefer. "Couldn't handle my cock dear?"

Triss starts to move around Yennefer slowly stalking her prey. She knows that this fight is far from over and Yennefer is equal in every way. She has to be smart in order to defeat Yennefer, because the raven haired beauty has a cock that could break any women.

Yennefer’s cock head lightly taps against Triss’ own as she closed the distance between the two.

“Oh Triss simple taunting won’t work on me, after all we are in a fight for our very freedom.” She replied as she began to circle Triss, their cockheads rubbing against one another as they moved never leaving the others warm touch.

"I wasn't taunting you Yennie, I was simply stating a conclusion." Triss says laughing at her rival.

Triss feels Yennefer's cock head rubbing against hers and she can't help but let out a soft moan. Pre-cum leaks out of her slit onto Yennefer's cock head making the rubbing even more pleasurable. Triss thrusts her hips sliding her shaft alongside of her rival's thick shaft.

"Ahuh, well whatever you say Triss." Yennefer said rolling her eyes a bit as her cock continued to rub against the monster of a cock Triss wielded certainly a woman breaker in its own right.

Yenn would make the first move slapping her cock hard against Triss' member before lunging forwards aiming to bash her body into her red haired rival's own.

Triss lets out a grunt when her cock gets hit by Yennefer's massive member. Triss wants to respond by hitting the raven haired woman's massive cock, but instead Yennefer lunges forward and makes Triss fall backwards with Yennefer landing on top of her.

Yennefer doesn't want this opportunity to go to waste as she grabs Triss' balls and lifts them up ready to thrust her cock deep into this ginger haired bitch's pussy and fill her up like the slut she is.

"You ready for another ride Triss?" Yenn said taunting her rival before going to thrust herself inside of her.

Triss' eyes go wide when Yennefer thrusts her massive cock into her tight pussy. Triss tries to clench her pussy muscles around the invading appendix. Yennefer however tries to break the tightness with her powerful cock.

"I am going to milk you dry slut!" Triss screams in anger.

In a move that would probably surprise Triss, Yennefer begins to pull her cock out of Triss' body but she only pulled out far enough so that she could grab that bitch's cock and press it against her own pussy slit before sliding back inside with added resistance as the two large members wrap and grind against one another.

"I'm going to break both parts of your body! Cock and pussy with my own!" She snarled in anger.

Triss didn't think Yennefer would ever try this move, but the raven haired beauty does it. Her cock enters Yennefer's pussy and Yennefer's cock slides back into her pussy. Triss lets out a loud moan feeling her rival's cunt gripping her throbbing cock. Her own pussy is trying to create a tight seal around Yennefer's massive cock once more. Triss slowly begins to move her hips thrusting her cock back and forth inside of Yennefer's tight cunt.

Yennefer's thrusting movements are in sync with Triss' own allowing their cocks to dive as deep as they can into the others pussy while also getting the most resistance from the other woman's cock as the two hard members slightly curl around one another testing each other’s rigidity with each full thrust into each other. Failure would leave one of their cock's broken, bent, and overall not a pleasant experience

Triss does her best keeping up with Yennefer. Her rival is clearly more experienced than her in this kind of fighting. Yennefer's pussy is milking her cock, while Yennefer's cock is thrusting away inside her pussy. Triss is struggling to keep a tight grip around Yennefer's cock in order to milk her opponent dry. Triss however can't show any signs of weakness that her raven haired rival might use against her. The two continue to fuck each other in a steady and in sync rhythm.

Triss is better at this than Yennefer thought she would be, well this was her first time doing mutual penetration with anyone and was just kinda winging it. Yenn's pussy tries to work Triss' cock as best it can while slobbering its own juices all over the foot long member. Her dick on the other hand continues to work hard being pressured by both Triss' tight pussy and the feeling of the other dick straining against it.

Triss looks at Yennefer and she can see that her rival is struggling with this position as well. Yennefer might have made a mistake going for this move and might have overestimated her skills. Triss begins to pound her cock harder into Yennefer's tight cunt knowing that she has to break Yenn's resistance, if she wants to win this fight. Yennefer's cock however is fucking her pussy hard and Triss lets out a loud moan.

Yennefer grits her teeth as she feel's Triss' cock speed up inside of her pounding her pussy with no remorse. She speeds up her thrusts as well pounding that pussy with speed and strength, using gravity to her advantage to really fuck her opponent.

Yennefer begins to fuck Triss even harder and the redhead is struggling really hard now to keep up with her nemesis. She can feel her cock throbbing hard in Yennefer's tight pussy and she won't be able to hold her orgasm back much longer. Triss however speeds up again and goes for all or nothing. She won't be able to escape from this position and all she can do is make Yennefer cum at the same time as her.

"A-agh!" Yennefer groans and moans as she was suddenly caught off guard with Triss' sudden burst of speed and power, she didn't predict this would of happened and wasn't ready for it.

The pleasure over load of fucking and being fucked was almost too much even for a sorceress such as herself. Her cock throbbed and held its ground but would go past the point of no return and began shooting large amounts of cum intro Triss' pussy.

"AHH! C-CUMMING!" She shouts barely in control of herself as the gates give way to the torrents of cum she releases.

The moment Yennefer begins to cum inside her pussy, Triss begins to shoot thick ropes of cum into Yennefer's womb. The sensation of her own womb getting filled by Yennefer's seed is simply too much for Triss. Her pussy squirts all over Yennefer's massive cock and she feels Yennefer's cunt squirting all over her cock. The two sorceresses are cumming their brains out, as they have a mutual dual orgasm.

Yennefer would let out the loudest moan of lust she ever has in her life with both of her sexual weapons orgasming at the same time it was the greatest sense of euphoria ever! One orgasm following another as Yenn would shoot another load of cum into her rival's womb. If these two were not sterile they'd certainly be having children.

Triss' cock can't stop cumming and she keeps on filling up Yennefer's womb. Her own stomach is starting to bulge from the shear amount of cum that Yennefer is depositing inside her womb. Triss falls back exhausted unable to continue to fight Yennefer. Her eyes have rolled into the back of her head and she is just moaning on her back.

Yennefer's stomach bulges as well from all the cum that has been deposited into her body. Once they subside Yenn rolls off the red head and onto her back next to her just moaning in pleasure, her eyes having rolled back long ago with her cock flaccid and off to the side of her body with her balls having shrunk from cum loss.

Triss no longer feels Yennefer's cock inside her pussy and cum begins to leak out of her stretched out cunt. She can't move her body at all and simply lays on the ground panting from exhaustion. Yennefer truly is her nemesis and she was unable to outfuck her this time. Thankfully Yennefer seems to be exhausted as well and is no longer fucking her brains out.

With neither woman able to continue the fight the seal in time breaks and time begins to flow again but both women are left in the state they were in at the end of the fight.


End file.
